


Sounds Of Servers

by Loonstar



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loonstar/pseuds/Loonstar
Summary: When you are on a server music plays according to what has or will happen. Sometimes the music randomly starts. But the only thing is for certain, the music is every adapting but every server has a different sound.So happens when the server is broken or ends suddenly? What does it sound like when various events happen?
Kudos: 23





	1. Earth And The Start

Techno floated in the loading screen, waiting for the world to load up. He could hear the faint sound of violins wrap around his ears like the soft hum of trumpets start to roll in as the song went on. It sounded like new beginnings. A new kingdom to build and use to rule the world.  
Techno smiled slightly as the world finally loaded and he was dropped onto a platform. A dull hum could be heard as everyone stood or walked around, talking to their streams or to the viewers that would be watching in a future video. While he couldn't hear what they were saying because they were on mute, the sounds of their voice still made a hum as if to counter the silence. "Let's go to Africa." He told his chat, looking at the choices as he pulled up the menu. Tapping on the corresponding sapling.   
He was suddenly dropped in the wilderness. He put a flattened hoof-like hand to his brow, shading his eyes from the sun as it shined through the trees. {God damn sun.} He grumbled as he walked over to a tree, punching at a tree to get some form of a start. The pig pulled up his map to get his bearings, seeing a volcano nearby. "Yes! Just what I need." He shouted and started to run towards the volcano. This was the perfect start for him. No, for his Empire.  
Today was just the first day of SMP Earth, everyone would be establishing their kingdoms and territories. He still had a lot to do and had no time to waste.


	2. The Cold Sapphires And Empire

Techno bolted out of the volcano cave, covered in soot and signs of all his mining in the hot caves. A few zombie pigmen chasing him, loud squeeling and groans filled his ears as he ran. "I thought we were brothers!" He yelled over his shoulder, half tripping over neatherack that was turning over to grass and stone. Pulling up his garage, tapping the option to place his plan. "Chat this was a terrible idea!" He yelled as he jumped into the plane, throwing his bag of resources he had collected when he had mined. Quickly starting the plane and taking off, dodging trees and the volcano. Leaving behind the dead pigmen.  
A sigh of relief escaped him as he flew. The hum of the plane was all he heard as he went off the land. He knew exactly where he wanted to go next. "You guys ready for some cold?" Techno asked with a laugh, pulling up his map.  
Instantly he spotted where he wanted his home to be. The barren wasteland of nothing but ice, snow, and water. "Guys, we're going to Antarctica!" He yelled, glancing at his chat. Looking at the transparent hologram of his chat as yells of joy flew by, too fast for him to read. "Yes, yes. I know you're all excited. Hold up, who's that?" He said glancing at the map again. Someone was there. "Chip your head is mine." He grumbled, seeing that his chat had erupted in things such as 'BLOOD' or 'Blood for the blood gods!' Just regular things his chat seemed to love when a taste of violence was offered. Stepping on the gas peddle and took to the sky as high as he could go.  
Suddenly he heard a hum in his ear then a 'ding' sound in his ear. "Oh hey, Phil." He said once he realized who it was, a small smile crossing his face. Philza was Techno's father and the two got along great. "Hey Techno. What are you up to?" The older man asked curiously, a soft hum coming from both sides. Phil must also be in a plane Techno thought to himself. "Oh just going to punt some looser off my to be empire. Want to help?" He asked, the air suddenly getting colder. The idea of Philza joining his plans to take Antarctica for an empire made him happy, not only was the old man his dad but he was smart and listened to him ramble about his ideas or plans when others would talk over him. "Oh I'd love to Techno, I'll meet you at Antarctica." He said before muting, most likely to talk to his chat.  
This was going to be fun.

Techno landed on the ice, pulling out his sword and his map. Chip was still here somewhere. Small puffs came from his snout and mouth as he climbed up the snow hill. A soft hum was nearby, Chip was close enough to hear but he wasn't in Techno's VC. Finally, he spotted them, a smirk crossed Techno's face. He quickly ran up and smacked Chip with his sword, seeing him turn red and a cut crossed his back. Before the opponent could react Techno shoved him off the mountain, watching him turn in the air before he died in a poof when he hit the floor. "Chat our first day and we're already killing people!" He said, a laugh erupting from him right as Philza joined back in. "Oh wow, that was quick." He said with a laugh, rolls of mist coming out rolling around him as he landed his plane and hopped out. It suddenly disappearing in a small puff of snow thrown up by the air of it leaving the area.   
The blond hair man looked around before he shivered, pulling his clothes closer to him with a laugh. "A bit chilly huh?" He said, definitely not dressed for this sort of climate. Techno snort but nodded in agreement, but what was to expect from Antarctica?  
"Let's explore, it'll help warm your old bones, you boomer." He said, brushing snow from out of her boots that had fallen in it. Techno strangely found the cold comforting despite having lived in the heat a good portion of his life. But maybe it was the fighting he had just done that seemed to make him warm suddenly. Nodding softly the two walked around. Trying not to slip and fall when they hit icey patches or deep spots that threatened to swallow them if they walked on it wrong.  
Suddenly there was an opening where an abandoned mine shaft poked out. Shifting the bag on his shoulder Techno went down first, slipping on an ice-covered rail. Sending him down the tunnel and falling onto the platform, a grown of pain escaping Techno. A loud wheezing laugh echoed above him, having watched the whole thing happen. "You good man?" Philza yelled. The pigman groaned in response, throwing out a hand with a thumbs up.  
A soft thud was made not far behind him. Rubbing his head Techno got up, finally gathering himself together and looking over at Philza who was peering over the edge of the walkway. A small scratch was on Techno's nose, it wasn't a bad wound so he just wiped the blood away with his sleeve. "This place must have been abandoned a while ago but, the cold has preserved it amazingly well. There are no spiders either up here because of the cold." The blond hair man noted out loud to his son before looking over at him, leaning over to where Techno's bag had fallen, and handed it to him, but not before looking in it. "Woah these look cool." He said pulling a small handful of dark blue sapphires, one with a star-like shape covering its face. "Oh, yea I found those while mining. Thought they looked cool so I took them." He said as he took the blue gems and back, slipping them away onto his back. Waving his hand as a torch appeared in his hand, Phil doing the same. "They looked pretty. Maybe you should make a new crown using them should make a crown with them. Not to say your current one isn't nice but, imagine a silver crown with those and red gems embedded in it." Philza said in response to him, his blue eyes seeming to be filling with ideas and plans as he looked around but always glancing back at Techno. Almost as if he wanted to be sure he was alright despite knowing he was fully capable of handling himself. Techno thought for a moment as they started to walk, holding his torch above his head. Wanting to start exploring their new home rather than just standing around. "I like that idea actually. We'll both actually need some warmer clothes as well, not to mention an amazing flag to threaten our enemies if our names aren't enough." He said, making them both laugh. Their laughter ringing out and echoing against the walls around them.


	3. Memories and a step forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> will be used to mark memories and flashbacks

Techno slid to the floor, hearing Phil toss a few logs into the fire. They had explored mainly outside, even killing another person who had dared come close to their home. Even if he had just been coming to come to give them food, but how were Phil and Techno supposed to know without any form of a message?  
Anyway, it was getting dark and it had been a long and cold day. Techno just wanted to sleep and eat his food. "We should start exploring the inside of here further, see if it is actually ideal for a base or if we'll have to build a better one," Philza said before taking a bite of bread, glancing at Techno. In response, the man nodded and took a bite of his own food, dipping his bread in the bowl of soup he had made for them. "I agree. Supposedly the end portal is here as well so that's useful. I've also noticed there are zero animals here besides bats, so we'll need to establish some form of food as well." He said after he cleared his mouth of food, not wanting to be rude with talking with his mouth full. A shiver going down his spine as he took a drink of icey cold water. "I swear if water could cause damage besides drowning, then Antarctica's water would be deadly just by drinking it." He said, coughing at the sharp cold tried to go away, setting his water near the fire to warm it up. Phil's snickering across from him making Techno chuckle slightly. "Eat your soup, it should help." He said when they both had finished their bites of food. "Yea but let's figure that all out in the morning. I feel like I could sleep for a thousand years in this cold. We don't even have to post a guard either, everyone will either be too tired or too busy with their own home to bother us for now." The scruffy man said pulling his cape closer to himself finishing his soup and bread finally.  
Techno sighed, not wanting to argue with him. A yawn stretching across his face. He could hear the sound of soft violins filling his ears as he looked up at the fire, finishing his food. Setting the bowl off to the side beside Phil's bowl, taking one last drink of water. Feeling that hot water warm his body, making him feel more tired. A soft clarinet, entering the song. Having not been there previously. Was Philza the clarinet and that's why it had joined the song? Or was Techno just reading into it to much.  
Either way, he didn't have much time to think it over as he settled down on the ground. The fire warming his back as he felt his eyes grow heavy, the calm music seeming to lull him to sleep.

When Techno had woken up he had been greeted by music similar to the previous night. But it seemed to sound more full and a bit more developed in a way, holding a tone of adventure and curiosity. He sat up slowly, his arms stretching as tried to wake up his body. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking over to see Phil still sleeping. Carefully he got up, careful to not be loud and wake his father. The well-muscled man crept his way down the hall and climbed up a ladder that led outside. It was still dark outside as he got to the surface, puffs of vapor coming from his nose and mouth as he looked around.  
With a small smile, he flopped onto the fluffy snow, not minding the cold as it seemed to wake him up. His dark-colored eyes reflecting the sky above, stars seeming to hold stories he wanted to listen to. Techno hadn't realized the night sky was more than just a cold black that reflected and absorbed the starlight around it. It had tones of blue, purple, and hints of cream. Up in the cold antarctic, the colors of the milky way seemed to pop out much more, a vibrant yet soft hug when it touched the pale sparkling white of the snow around him. He felt like he could lay there for hours and look up at the sky.  
Techno couldn't help but think of a memory where Wilbur and he had snuck out, his younger brother had been excited to show him something.   
<"Come on Techno! It'll be worth it, I promise!" Wilbur had yelled in a hushed voice, jumping over fallen logs and ditches. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Let me go before you make us both trip." Techno said, feeling his brother's excitement coming off him in waves. He could help but get swept up in his brother's excitement. Techno hadn't been allowed to explore after an accident a few months back where he had been cursed. He had been sparing with Wilbur when someone has attacked them, but Techno had taken the brunt of the attack trying to protect his brother. After that, it was a bit of a blur and Phil was still figuring out what entirely happened. But all they knew for sure was that Techno had some odd form of shapeshifting during the event somehow. So he had been stuck to being near the house. But apparently, Wilbur had found something interesting enough to break this rule. They had finally come to a stop in an open clearing and Will walked over to a hollow tree, reaching down. Pulling out an old-looking pocket compass that still had a dusting of dirt on it. "You brought me out here for an old compass?" Techno asked confused. "Just open it up," Wilbur said, handing him the item. The kid did his best, struggling for a bit before finally getting open. The inside had a dark background but bits of opal embedded into it, small bits of other gems complementing the dark colors. Making it look like a small bit of the night sky was trapped in the metal. "This is beautiful Wilbur. How did you even find it?" Techno asked, running a bandaged finger over the compass before closing it. "I found it when I came back with dadza to look for any clues, but I had hidden it in the tree so I could give it to you." He said, beaming with pride. Techno ruffled the hair on his younger brother's head with a soft smile. "Thank you, Wil. We should head back before Phil notices we're gone though." He said, realizing how long they had been gone. >  
Techno smiled softly at the memory, reached into her pocket. Pulling out the compass and flipped it open, holding it up to compare it to the sky. It didn't seem to compare to that of the Antarctic night sky above him, it seemed cozier. With a soft smiled he closed it and put it back into his pocket.   
He got up out of the snow, brushing the cold powder from his clothing. Techno looked over as the sun started to rise, sending a wash of warm pinks and soft purple onto the snow. {I should find breakfast.} He thought to himself and started to head down the hill. Falling more than sliding as he went down, flinging out his arms like an awkward goose as he attempted to keep his balance. Finally, he reached the ice that surrounded the land. He placed down a crafting table and made a fishing rod. {I really hope we don't have to eat fish as a main source of food.} He thought to himself, hating the idea of having to sit around and wait for fish to bite his hook just so he and Philza could eat.  
Casting out his line he sat and waited for a fish to bite, sitting on the crafting table as he was stuck to wait for fish. Techno wasn't sure if Philza was up yet or not because of how tired he was the night before, maybe surprising him with fish would be pointless in the end? "Whatever it doesn't matter." He said calmly to himself and pull up his chat in his off-hand. "How's chat today?" He asked, watching as chat blew up with everyone yelling what they had to say. So he just sighed and watched as the chat faded away in his hand, leaving him to his thoughts. Watching the bob go up and down on his line till it sank, quickly he reeled in the line. A fish on the end biting his hook. "Perfect, just have to catch a few more." He muttered to himself.

Techno sat up finally and broke his crafting table that he had been sitting up, putting his fish on his inventory. He started to make his way up the hill to the abandoned base Phil and him had claimed as theirs. Glancing up he saw the sky was slowly making its way up, if he knew Phil well enough he was probably sleeping still. {If not then I guess brunch or lunch will be fish I guess.} Be thought and laughed slightly as he made his back into the back. Climbing back down the ladder, careful not to make too much noise for how easily things seemed to echo here.   
Softly he tiptoed back to where they had set up camp in an abandoned room, the fire was still going but it seemed to be dying out if he didn't add more fuel. With a soft groan, he took out a hand full of sticks and some planks, tossing them into the fire. No trees grew here and he wasn't sure if this was the best way to be using the wood he had gotten while still in Africa. {Just another thing to keep in mind for the further task to manage} he thought to himself.   
Softly he placed the fish on a pan, putting it on the fire. Techno sat and watched the scales burn off in the pan, sending the smell of trout and cod into the air. Glancing up he looked at Philza sleeping with his cape covering him for warmth, his chest rising and falling softly as he slept. The older man's face smiled for a moment before his icey blue blinked open tiredly, a yawn spreading across his face. It was like watching a cat be woken up when sleeping in the sun, feeling warm and content but, knowing there was chaos to be made for others to deal with.  
Sitting up slowly Philza stretched out his arms before taking a drink of water, rubbing his eyes. "Morning, mate. What are you making?" Asked, still clearly waking up still. His voice still groggy and cracky sounding as spoke. "Fish and some leftovers from yesterday," Techno answered, removing his red cloak and boots then placing them the near the fire to dry off. His black hooves making small ticking sounds as he moved across the cobbled floor, waiting for the food to finish cooking. Techno never noticed when his body freely shifted between that of a pigman, man, or some mix of the two. And neither did his family at this point, but other people seemed to find it awkward or get weirded out by this. So generally he kept it under wraps with others outside of close friends and family.  
He heard a sigh come from Phil, but Techno already knew what he was going to say. "Yea we need a better food source, fish isn't the most filling food out there." He said, watching him move around the room as he fixed his golden blond hair into place. A small laugh erupting out of him, making Techno snort. "Yea, yea. I know, but that's the best we've got until we get some real food." He said, sitting down. Poking at the fish and lifting it slightly before deciding it was good, flipping it over to cook the side.  
"Look, we've got bigger fish to fry." He said, raising a brow as he look at his father. Causing them both to burst out in full belly laughter, Techno's more awkward laugh and Phil's louder laugh rang out in echoes together. Their laughter seeming to fill the whole abandoned base before they calmed down, clearly showing that they were still tired but not yet sleep-deprived. 

{*}

Techno and Philza walked through the base, picking up the yarn they used so they could find their way back. So far they hadn't found much besides empty rooms and finding the end portal. But other than that there was basically nothing here for them. They'd need to fix up this place or make a new one.   
Either way, they had a lot of work to do to make it liveable.  
The two walked to the ladder that leads to the outside of the base, climbing out to the open-air and outside. Techno took a deep breath, not minding the cold sting the air made him feel suddenly. "We should start getting food and proper clothes. I'll meet up with you again tonight, stay safe mate." Phil said after a while of just enjoying looking out on the freezing ocean. Knowing things needed to get done and that they both weren't the types of people to just sitting around doing only sightseeing. No, getting supplies was the first step to world domination.  
And today would just be the first step in the right direction.


	4. New Member And Strides Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Phil allow Pete into the Antarctic Empire. Techno brings home a chicken and orders warm clothes for the group, his relationship with Wilbur is also explained slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying this now. Chat and the voices aren't the same. The chat is actually a supporters, they send money towards different efforts and help supply items. This is why some places are a bit more successful or more heard of. Thought I should say this in case I don't touch on it really in the future.
> 
> I'm also still new to Ao3 stuff so bear with me.

Phil and Techno have been going their separate ways to gather materials when a soft hum and a 'bing' sounded in their ears. Someone decided to join the call.  
Techno waved to Phil as he took off in his plane, the dull roar of the propellers growing softer as he flew away. "Hello, gentleman." An older voice said, announcing his presence if the server sound hadn't already. 

"Uhhhhhh hello Pete," Techno said to the air, hoping he had gotten the name right and wouldn't embarrass himself. "It is I.," Voiceoverpete said, making both Phil and Techno laugh. "Ok good I got it right. If I hadn't I would have been thoroughly embarrassed." The pigman said as he went back into the base, wanting to start up a farm before he did anything else.

The soft tune of a violin and a clarinet filling the air as Techno walked, listening to Pete talk to them. It sounded comforting but held tones of ambition as the violin would sometimes throw in a deeper note then fall back in with the clarinet.

"So I have come to realize that Greenland is very, well. Well covered in snow. But I heard you boys have been finding a few neat things here." Pete said to them in the call. "Yea we seemed to have found an old abandoned secret civilization down here full of old paintings," Techno answered, listening to Phil grumble about something mindlessly to himself in the call.

"So I've heard. What does it take to be part of your group anyway?" Pete asked suddenly. A cello suddenly joining the mix in the mix. Throwing them off for a moment, or at least Techno as he went back into the base.

The three were silent for a moment before Phil spoke up. "Well Techno is the leader so ask him." Philza chimed in with a soft snicker of laughter. Techno thought for a moment. He knew Pete kinda but, not nearly as close as he did Phil. But he did know a few things. Taking over the world required manpower and having people you liked made it just more fun. "A piece of leather is what it takes to join," Techno stated, at last, a small smile formed on his face. Darkness starting to form around him as he made his way down to where he and Phil had stayed the night previously.

"I think that's manageable. I'll see you soon then. Just have to do a few things quick here as I go along." Pete said calmly, a hint of excitement in his voice.

There. Right then did the cello seem to really join the piece. Smoothing over and following the lead of the clarinet and the violin. "Take your time Pete. We aren't doing much besides resource gathering." Techno said, pulling out a small bag of seeds from his inventory. Looking out one of the busted iron-barred windows as he planned for the farm. Taking out his pickaxe he mined out a portion of the wall, carefully not to fall to the layer of icy void below. Slowly but surely he made a platform of cobblestone.   
Then place a layer of dirt. "I still can't believe we have to import dirt here. The dumbest thing really when the rest of the world is COVERED in dirt." Techno complained to the men in the call, hearing them laugh at his comment.

It was hard work and the fact if he slipped over the edge he'd be good as dead. The pigman plants the wheat seeds in the ground, eager to start the process of growing these seeds and then making bread later on. 

Taking a step back he watched the ground, waiting for the seeds to start sprouting. Instead of nothing happened for a while. But Techno was patient and started to organize the chest as he talked to the other members of his faction the whole time. Checking back on the seeds only to find no progress. "Phil the seeds won't grow." He said, his voice full of disappointment. 

"Is it bright enough in there?" Phil said over the call. Techno looked at the pitiful-looking farm with a doubtful look through the dark. Finally, he placed a few torches around the farm. Finally seeing the food start to grow. "Phil you are a genius, what would I ever do without you," Techno said, leaving the farm and crossing the bridge. Going to the area that Pete had built to get out of the base easier. Stepping into the water elevator, the bubbles forcing him upward.

Techno flicked his left hand, pulling up the dynmap, seeing no one nearby. "Hey, Pete you got a plane?" He asked, to the older man upon seeing him on the surface as well. In response, a sleek gray plane appeared on top of the snow behind Voiceoverpete. "Indeed I do, don't think I would have gotten here as fast as I did if I didn't have one." He said, smoothing his pale white hair over his head. Shivering slightly.

"Good. We both need to go get more resources and a better time than any." Techno said, studying Pete's plane. It was the same as his own plane. {We should add a crest to our planes to mark them as the Antarctic Empire's, that way they look more unified.} He thought to himself. Spawning his own plane a bit away from Pete's, climbing up into the cockpit.

"I'll catch you, boys, later, I've got things to attend elsewhere," Philza said suddenly. A string of goodbyes and farewells following.  
Soon enough Techno was flying off to a different content to gather resources.

(×)

Techno desperately held onto his chicken as he placed a boat onto the water. Ignoring it's pecking at his iron armor as he got in. He had tried to use a plane but realized the chicken could jump out cause more issues. So it was better to use a boat.

It was only Pete and him left in the chat, mainly just mumbling to themselves or Techno having to teach the older man something he wasn't understanding.

It was a long boat ride back and he knew it would take forever, but at least he got the supplies he needed and a chicken as a bonus. "I harvested the wheat and it made about ten loaves of bread," Pete commented.  
"That's good. Hopefully, this chicken will be the start to a better food source though once I get it back." Techno said and looked at the map. This was going to take forever and no one was going to forget that he sailed a singular chicken all the way back to the Antarctic.

(×)

That was a whole hour of Techno's life he was never going to get back. But now they had a claim on a volcano, resources, and a new pet chicken named Alfred.

The hybrid poured a small pile of seeds on a bowl next to a bucket of water for their new pet. A small ping sound could be heard in his ear as someone joined Pete's and Techno's voice channel. "Hey, Blade I was wondering if you'd like to strike up a deal." A teens voice said, making Techno instantly groan in annoyance.

It was already the first day and he had already heard through the word of mouth, and through his own encounter, that this kid was a thorn that was going to grow into a major pain. "Tommy I don't think I need to look to my chat to know what they're going to say." He grumbled as he went on with his task. "The Antarctic Empire doesn't need any more allies and your deal probably will be worthless to me seeing as it's only the first day. So I suggest you drop it before you even present the idea." He added, listening to the dead silence beside Pete's snort of laughter.

"Oh come on! At least hear me out." Tommyinnit insisted, filling his ears with his pleas.  
"Tommy my chat is already spamming scam. I don't need a college degree to have an idea of what they mean by that. Correction. They're now spamming Scaminnit." Techno said, the hologram of his chat in front of his hand. Names of his supporters whizzing past but their messages clear on their distaste for this random child.

A sudden huff and a string of curses filled their ears before silence. Techno turned to Pete who was now in the room, giving him a surprised look. All he could offer was a shrug in response. "I don't see why they thought letting kids on here was a good idea. They're just going to cause unnecessary issues and Tommy is just proving it." The powerful man said to Pete who nodded in agreement.

Techno sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was beyond tired from that longboat trip and from today's activities and was ready to just sit down. But there was also so much to do here to make sure things kept progressing.   
"I'm going to go off alone for a bit, I'll be back before dark thought to help make food," Techno said suddenly, making Pete look up in surprise from looking at his chat. "Alright boss man. Just dress warmly, wouldn't want you freezing out there." The man said, throwing him a calm smile before going back to what he was working on.

Techno was sitting in the snow, watching things grow dark and even quieter. He sat there, letting voices and memories wash over him. His dark red cape draped around him, the fur edges dusted with snow.  
Focusing on watching his breath come out in misty puffs before freezing in the Antarctic cold. His hands dug in his coat for the compass adorned in gems from his childhood. It had once been a sweet thing to look at now, but now it didn't feel right in his hands.

Before Techno would have done anything for Wilbur to help him but, now he wasn't so sure. Recently Wilbur had been pushing Techno away because of their views on how to do things. Resulting in them fighting constantly and breaking ties. {I shouldn't even bother keeping this honestly, yet here I am still.} He thought to himself. Techno shoved the compass away in disappointment before getting up. Techno had his own path and people to work with, and sometimes others just don't get it. How would they behave around each other after five years slowly boiling feelings and now being in a world meant to be fought over?

Techno walked over to the fire Pete had made bigger, a pot hanging over the flames. A state of some sort stew being made for tomorrow. "I got some buckets of snow to melt while I was out. It'll be melted by the time it's time to eat." He said, placing a bucket next to the fire. Watching it slowly start to meltdown already.  
"It seems like your doing better. Just needed some air?" Pete asked curiosity hinted in his voice yet not enough to make Techno feel like he was trying to pry. "Essentially yea." He answered back, kicking snow off his boots. His tired eyes reflecting the firelight, pop, and crackles of burning spruce wood filling the air. "We should do some more work tomorrow around for a bit at the very least." The pigmen hybrid suggested, removing his cloak so that he could brush the snow off and brush the fur lining of clumps of ice.  
"Actually I was thinking we could check out these two areas out," Pete said, making him look up in surprise. Normally people just listened to Techno and went along with what he said. The white-haired man held out his hand as he went over to the leader's side, a hologram of the dynmap blasted into the air; taking up most of the wall. Pete pointed to an area in the far left of the map of where a geometrical-looking 'build' was in the ice. "My chat has been begging for me to check this out, along with this." He said, redirecting his hand to point a broken portion of ice with 'Chip was here' barely visible under the dark blue water. "We might be able to find something of value in those areas because there's no way those are natural." The elder said and turned to see how Techno would respond.

He shifted slightly, ideas running through his head as he weighed in all the variables of what he was just suggested. "Sure why not, it'll be fun," Techno said to him, his face washed in flickering warm tones from the fire. "But we should probably eat and sleep first, maybe also get you some warmer clothes." He added, noting how Pete still wasn't very Antarctic ready either. None of them really were and he was hoping he could change that soon. Still wearing a sense of formal attire, which if Techno was honest was even worse than what Phil had come here wearing.

"I'll order some better clothes for us to be airdropped since it's not like we are lacking the sponsor support." He said, remembering seeing both of their chats filled and having gone at a high speed previously. Pulling a metal plate set out from a chest they left here, handing one to Pete. "Sounds good to me boss," Pete said with a joking tone as he took the plate. Placing some cooked fish on the side and plating up a small serving of the little veggies they had. 

Techno tried to trick his mind into tasting beef instead of fish for the second time that day but he knew it was fish, his mouth turning down slightly knowing this wouldn't cut it for an everyday meal for three men. "Maybe Philza is getting to eat meat tonight since he's still off getting more resources still." He grumbled, poking at his veggies instead. "Well lucky for us because we're having beef stew tomorrow and we now have a chicken who can give us eggs," Pete responded, trying to be a bit enthusiastic towards the younger man.

Soft music danced around the fire warmed air. Slower and less full of energy, drawn out in long notes. The two continued to talk till they finished eating and cleaning up, stirring the stew one last time and tossing a few spices in. Techno laid in his bed unable to sleep long after Pete had fallen asleep in his bed in the corner of the room.  
It was probably around midnight when Techno gave up trying to go to sleep, crawling out of bed in a red thick cloak. Pulling out a pencil and paper, shoving it into his bag. Tossing a few logs onto the fire before leaving the room.

Techno stood in the cold outside. His eyes looking up towards the star-filled sky as he pulled out the drawing material. There was something he been thinking about that had been just out of reach. All empires and kingdoms, just any group really, they all had a flag and a symbol to show who they stood with. He pressed the paper against a plate he kept in his bag for camping while out gathering necessities. There were two things everyone look towards for traveling, the north star and the sun. They acted as guides and yet if lost you could be lost as well.  
Soon enough a rough design of a splitting orb with spikes surrounding it was on the paper. "There you are. You'll be was strikes fear into the enemy and brings comfort to an ally." He said as if the paper was someone of worship he was praying to. 

Putting the paper he cast one look around him. Pulling up the clothing catalog all the players had access to. Going to the winter section and picking out different sets and styles of warm clothes. Marking down what he liked, then what Phil and Pete might want, and then putting a few suggestions. Picking a pale pallet of blue, white, purple, and the darker colors of black, deep red, and cool-toned colors. Finally submitting it with an order of paint and fabric to make a flag. This was just a step towards growth, hopefully, they'd be running towards their goal soon enough.


End file.
